


Writers Conference

by Loremaiden



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One author encourages another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writers Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #31 (Putting On A Show) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Putting On A Show: Canon is full of colourful characters, and we all know Holmes loves an audience for his deductions. Whether it's a grand gesture, breaking the fourth wall, or just the conclusion of a case in front of a crowd, make an audience part of today's entry.

I was surprised when I noticed the boy silently watching me write. It is Holmes who draws the eye, especially during his brilliant deductions and dramatic reveals; I am rarely, if ever, the one who attracts attention.

I was in our client's guest room, jotting down notes and impressions of the case we had just solved--a mysterious series of thefts--while it was still fresh in my mind. I had left the door partially open so I could hear the arrival of our hansom to take us back to the train platform, and after a few minutes I was conscious of a pair of saucer-wide eyes peeking through the entrance.

The child looked eager to talk to me, but seemed afraid to do so; most likely of being chastened for disturbing me by his aunts, who were formidable guardians indeed. But I invited him in, and asked him if he had any questions for me.

And he did, but not about my famous friend or the case. No, he wanted to know all about my writing: my process, what it was like to write about yourself and other people, what I did if I got stymied or stuck, how to find the perfect word or phrase to describe a situation, and a dozen other inquiries. It was a joy to talk about my craft to someone, even if that someone was a six-year-old boy. He even proudly showed me a piece of his own, which though rife with misspellings, was well-constructed with full sentences and had me chortling throughout.

Eventually the hansom arrived, and our writers conference was at an end. As a parting gift, I signed his tattered, much-loved copy of the previous month's _Strand Magazine_ , and asked him to mail me a copy of his next story.

The lad's financial future is assured, and I can easily foresee him as one of the idle rich. Still, I hope he continues to hone his skills as a writer. I see much potential in young Bertie Wooster's work.


End file.
